


The thin line between dreams and reality.

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, An Overuse of Italics and Dashes, Angst, Author Has a Weird Way of Writing, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, I Have No Idea How to Use Semicolons, Timeline May Be Confusing but Please (Please) Bear with Me, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: He wanted the time with her to last for an eternity. However, their days together were soon to be short-lived.Inspired by the song, "True Form" from mobile game "A3!"For the 2019 IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang.





	The thin line between dreams and reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, fellow sinners. It is I, Jin, also known as kkumeii on here and [@kkumhua](https://twitter.com/kkumhua) on Twitter.
> 
> I am happy to announce my participation in the 2019 IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang! I never done this type of event before so I was really excited to join in this time!
> 
> My wonderful partner was Ramu ([@jeshikaramu](https://twitter.com/jeshikaramu?s=17) on Twitter)! I'm very honored to have her as my partner! Super extra thanks for drawing! (I love you.)
> 
> Ramu's art will be embedded somewhere in the story but the link to it is [here](https://twitter.com/jeshikaramu/status/1163604682230530048?s=20) as well!
> 
> As for the story, I can't exactly say I got Tenn and Tsumugi's personalities 100% correct. Please excuse me for that. I should also mention that this kinda had to be shorten down. (I wrote it anyway knowing there were a lot of things that had to be covered lol.)
> 
> That’s about it from me! Enjoy reading my submission for the IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019!

Sunlight glares upon the Earth with its scorching rays, turning the atmosphere thick with humidity. Light filters through the sheer curtains of the room, shining heat indirectly over the sleeping girl's eyes. Her eyes scrunch up and a slight groan erupts from her throat, tangling her blonde locks as she shifts her head.

Takanashi Tsumugi opens her rosy eyes to the blank ceiling of her bedroom, her vision automatically adjusting to the bright sunlight. Mustering her strength, she lifts herself off the bed and heads towards the bathroom. After she cleans herself up, Tsumugi heads to the kitchen where as soon as she enters, an awaiting voice greets her.

“Good morning, Takanashi-san.” Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Tsumugi’s vision clears up. Her environment sharpens and her eyes direct her attention to the young man cooking breakfast for her.

Simply from standing there, he had an extraordinary aura surrounding him. The young man's lean body complimented his seemingly angelic features. Only wearing a simple button-up shirt and black pants, the outfit fitted him perfectly and showed off his figure. His white locks highlighted with rosy pinks matched his pale skin and feline eyes.

Tsumugi discovered the young man collapsed on the streets with grave injuries one day. She lived alone while attending university; her father overseas and with a late mother who died when she was young. After bringing him to the nearest clinic, Tsumugi allowed the young man, who went by Kujou, to stay at her home. She even followed his desperate request on not visiting a hospital as he said he would “recover on his own.” In exchange, he helped with household chores, cooking meals, and watching over the house while Tsumugi was away.

The atmosphere between them at first was tense. But as they continued living together, everything seemed to settle down.

“Did you sleep well?” The young man asks with his back now facing her, his attention preoccupied with food sizzling on the pan.

“Good morning, Kujou-san. I did, although I’m still a little drowsy.” Tsumugi pulls out a chair of the table and sits, yawning. 

“Is that so? Make sure to not overwhelm yourself. Here, today’s breakfast is omelet rice. Enjoy.” He sets down the meals for the two of them, each accompanied by a silver spoon. Steam from the dish flutters and vanishes into thin air within seconds. On top of the plate was a fluffy egg molded into a perfect ellipse with ketchup glistening on the side, bright red contrasting upon yellow.

“Wah, it looks tasty! Thank you for the meal, Kujou-san!” Picking up her spoon, Tsumugi clasps her hands together before digging in. Her spoon effortlessly slices through the omelet, exposing the fried rice inside and its smell. She takes the piece of the omelet into her mouth, chewing as she enjoys the flavor of each component of the dish. “Mhm, it’s delicious! As expected of Kujou-san!” She praises the young man ecstatically as he takes a seat across from her and starts to have his share.

“Thank you. You know, you’re not too bad of a cook yourself.” He replies, taking his first bite and rolling the mix of eggs and rice against his mouth with his tongue, noting the taste and texture in his head. 

“No, not at all! Kujou-san is much better at cooking than me! You’re praising me too much!” Tsumugi dismisses his words, shaking her head as she takes another bite. The young man chuckles in response to her quick refusal, a slight grin of amusement spreading to his face.

“As modest as always, Takanashi-san.” And they continue to eat, allowing a tranquil silence to carry over the table. 

Then, out of nowhere, Tsumugi feels someone peering down at her.

She glances up and sees the young man watching at her as if he was in a mesmeric trance. She looks at his half-eaten omelet rice left on his plate with his spoon.

_Did he get enough sleep? Was he sick?_

“I-Is there something wrong, Kujou-san?” Tsumugi asks, flustered at his piercing stare. It felt like he was studying everything about her, uncovering each feature of hers from top to bottom. It made her feel vulnerable, like prey and its predator.

“No, I was just thinking about something.” He shakes his head, picking up his spoon once more.

"I understand… Ah, Kujou-san! Did you hear the new song by the artist I told you about? It’s a wonderful song, isn’t it?” Tsumugi’s face illuminates with enthusiasm as their topic of discussion turns to music. The young man maintains his smile as he shuts his eyes.

Out of all things, the two of them enjoyed discussing music. They spent hours upon hours talking about diverse genres, artists, and songs. Time seemed to fly by, as if they were in their own world.

_But if only those days could last forever._

The grip on his spoon tightens.

“I heard, it’s quite a lovely song."

* * *

_What was I thinking…?_

The young man scolds himself.

When he arrived at her college hours earlier to deliver her forgotten textbook, Tsumugi was in the midst of a conversation between her two seniors. She continued to talk cheerfully to the two with a smile on her face.

Not wanting to interrupt her, he waited in the shadows of a wall nearby. But, seven more boys appeared as they crowded over her eagerly. He looked over to see Tsumugi's bright expression as she smiled at them. 

The eight of them worked at her father's bakery with Tsumugi assigned as the manager. The beginning was rough but the business grew along with them. Her eyes just showed the amount of devotion for them as she treasured each one of them.

The young man wanted to join them. But as he was about to step into the daylight, his legs did not move.

He felt the whole world shrinking and closing in on him. The heaviness of his feet weighed like pounds of lead, pulling him to the ground. His lungs closed off, attempting to choke him. Thoughts upon thoughts invaded his head which pulsated in heat.

Was it envy? Fear of rejection? Or did he not want to mix with humans any more than he had?

Whatever it was, he did not move, residing in the shadows.

He abruptly stops in his steps in front of Tsumugi’s home, ending his thoughts as he converses with the night.

“You’re here, Kujou-san?” A shape moves out of the darkness of the street, his shoes clicking on the pavement. The illuminating white light of the streetlamp shines on him, contouring the hollow facial features of the man. Donning a suit and gloves, he stops in front of the young man. 

“I’m here to fetch you, Tenn. You took quite a long time. Where did you stay?” The young man named Tenn chews the inside of his lip, recalling the familiar aura of authority from the man. He hesitates before responding.

“...Here.” The single word barely escapes him.

“Heh. You’re quite lucky, aren't you? Having both a home and food source.” Layered in his voice was a mix of amusement and a concealed hostility. “How’s her blood? Was it just perfect?" 

Silence.

His throat suddenly turns dry.

"Ah... That must be why you remained longer than necessary. In the end, you grew attached to that girl.”

"..." His pupils constrict and his limbs tense up, yet he remains silent.

The man sighs at the lack of response from Tenn and takes the first move away in the opposite direction from the house. “Well, make sure this doesn’t happen again. After all, it’s our fate as vampires to roam endlessly. With nowhere and nobody to belong to.”

“...I know, Kujou-san,” Tenn replies firmly, even as his eyes waver when he steps forward in the man's footsteps.

“...Kujou-san?”

A faint voice calls out behind him and Tenn stops to turn around. As if there was an illusion in front of him, he utters her name in disbelief.

“...Takanashi-san?” 

Tsumugi stands in the street, waiting for Tenn to respond.

“What are you standing there for? And who’s that person in front of you? Ah, did I interrupt your conversation?! I apologize!” She bows hastily after spotting the figure behind him, clutching the material of her teal skirt. Tenn opens his mouth to speak but the deep voice behind him interrupts. 

“Not at all, miss. Nice to meet you, I’m Kujou Takamasa. Tenn’s father.” He glances sideways to see Takamasa next to him, hands in his pockets as he speaks. 

“... _Tenn_?”

Tsumugi questions, confused by the introduction of a new name to her ears.

“Oh, did he never tell you his given name? My, my. That’s quite rude of you, Tenn.” Takamasa playfully scolds Tenn with an innocent smile plastered on his face while ruffling his hair.

Tsumugi blinks and studies him with newfound knowledge, seeming fascinated.

Behind her innocent expression, Tenn senses a strain in their relationship.

* * *

Wanting to say their final goodbyes in private, the two visit her room before departure. But as soon as they enter—

“—You don’t want to go with that man. Do you, Kujou-san?” Tsumugi immediately interrogates him with a question, expecting an answer. Yet, Tenn looks aside, unable to find the courage to look her in the face. 

“...I can’t oppose that man. He helped me before and I’m indebted to him.” Seeing his diverted eyes, Tsumugi attempts to change his mind one more time.

“...Are you sure that you want to leave? If there's a problem with having a home, you can stay with me. I can't let you go with all that you've done for me.” Tsumugi insists, her words showing concern for him. She had sensed a strange feeling from that man and seeing Tenn’s expressions confirmed it.

_He doesn't want to go, does he?_

Tenn stares her before sighing.

“...Takanashi-san, I have something to tell you.” 

“Yes.” Tsumugi waits for him to proceed, her eyes full of faith in his words. She looks at him as if she would believe every word he spoke without hesitation, like a worshipper to a priest. His chest aches at the sheer ignorance in her eyes, feeling undeserving of such sincere emotions.

In the deepest part of his mind, his thoughts flash to the nightmare he had that day.

_The entire room is painted red. _Crimson pooled on the floor and splattered over the walls._ His pale hands dripped with a thick liquid and a sweet flavor lingered in his mouth. His thirst was quenched and the body in front of him—_

Tenn bites his lips.

_Please..._

“I’m a vampire.”

_Don’t look at me like that._

“Huh…?” Tsumugi lets out a small sound of confusion.

“...I said I'm a vampire. I’ve been drinking your blood every day since I arrived. I used you and to say that you want to let me stay—“ Tenn scoffs with his voice laced with thorns, his tone completely changing from before.

”—You really must be an idiot.”

Tsumugi briefly falters, trying to understand this sudden information. Vampires were from fiction. Yet, Tenn was claiming to be one of them himself. Could he be lying?

 _But after all this time, why would he lie to her now?_

Her fists clench up as she furrows her eyebrows, staring right at him.

"Call me whatever you want, Kujou-san. But I refuse to let you go without telling me about your situation." Her eyes continued to stare into his, displaying her resolution. Seeing her unfazed expression, he sighs in irritation.

“I’ll be taking my leave now.” Tenn turns to go, already halfway to the door.

"...! W-Wait, Kujou-san!" Seeing his first steps away from her, Tsumugi panics. She racks her brain to think of a way to protest his words.

Until in the spur of the moment—

"— _Take me with you!_ ” Her words completely stop Tenn in his tracks.

“...! What?!” He turns around in shock, observing her face full of resolve.

“I don’t care what happens to me! If I become a vampire, I’m fine with that! But I definitely won't leave you alone, Kujou-san!” Tsumugi grasps the fabric of her shirt. Dumbfounded by her words, Tenn raises his voice.

“What are you saying?! Are saying that you’re leaving everything behind?” 

“But Kujou-san—“ Tsumugi tries to object once more before Tenn cuts her off.

“—Are you going to leave everyone you treasure behind?! Your two seniors, the seven boys you manage, and your father?!”

Tsumugi stiffens with uncertainty within her eyes as she processes his words. 

_As I thought…_

“That’s...”

Written all over her face was doubt.

Tenn smirks bitterly, not wanting to admit the truth.

 _This girl is just like me._

“...That’s enough. I don’t need you to say anything.” He says curtly, displacing his exasperation.

Tsumugi flinches, the harshness in his words stinging like needles. Her lips shake as her stomach twists and turns. She grips her skirt tightly, biting her lips to refrain from provoking him any more than she already had. 

"I’m sorry, I went too far, didn’t I? To think someone like me is trying to be involved in your personal affairs...” Tsumugi’s voice was low and feeble with regret clear in her tone. 

“Please excuse me..." Her words tremble as she murmurs under her breath, moving to step out of the room. In the split second that she passes him—

 _I..._

Tenn notices the untold fear in her eyes and his chest throbs in pain.

 _...hurt her._

"Wait...!"

He grabs her wrist and pulls her shaking body back to him. Tenn wraps his arms around her, embracing her. Tsumugi tenses up, affected by his earlier tone of voice. 

“...Ku...jou...san?” Tsumugi calls out over his shoulder softly.

“...I’m sorry, Tsumugi-san.” Tenn’s embrace tightens without warning, his hands wrinkling her shirt as if his words inflicted pain to himself.

"I..." Tenn trails off. 

“Kujou-san, what are you— …!“

Suddenly, a sharp sting invades the nerves of her shoulder, instantly paralyzing her as she gasps.

Tenn was biting her. 

“Kujou-san…! It...hurts!” Tsumugi winces as she tugs at his shirt. In her left ear, she overhears the continuous gulps of her blood.

Her open wound burns as his fangs release from her neck. His arms still clutch to her as if she was a fleeting dream, disappearing at any given moment. Soon enough, her vision starts to fade away, darkness overtaking spots of light. Her grip on his shirt loosens as Tsumugi senses her strength draining. 

“Kujou...san…”

Her body collapses as her arms and legs go limp, but Tenn keeps her upright in his grasp. He links one of his arms under her legs and the other around her shoulders, raising her bridal style.

Tenn places his head close to Tsumugi’s, their cheeks brushing against one another. Despite their polar temperatures, Tenn holds her close as he shuts his eyes, immersing himself in her warmth. Tsumugi's eyes widen before she weakly shifts her body, allowing her head to incline against his chest. With the remaining strength Tsumugi had, she shakily lifts her arm to his cheek and cups it in her palm. Without saying a word, Tenn leans into her hand and causes them both to smile childishly.

In a still moment, the two remain in the fixed position, basking in the presence of one other. 

“...Sweet dreams, Tsumugi-san.” With those murmured words, Tsumugi loses consciousness as her arm falls from his cheek.

Tenn walks to her bed still holding her close. Placing her down and covering her body in sheets with care, he absorbs the sight of her soft hair and rosy lips for the final time.

“Bye-bye.” He whispers to her with a faint smile on his face as his pale fingers drift away from the white sheets.

In a matter of seconds, he steps in the empty street with his father’s words echoing in his mind.

_After all, it’s our fate as vampires to wander endlessly. With nowhere, nobody to belong to._

Tenn smiles, his expression void of any emotion. As he walks, his lone shadow blends into the night, becoming one with the eternal darkness.

* * *

Tsumugi exhaled softly as her chest expanded and deflated in a rhythmic pattern. Her hair was scattered over the surface of the pillow. The only sound in the room was her soft breaths and the creaking of the mattress each time she stirred in her dream.

Tenn’s pale, nimble fingers stroked her smooth cheek as he watched her sleeping face. He sat at the edge of the bed, his hand cupping the side of her face. His eyes shifted to her exposed collarbone and examined the veins embedded beneath the thickness of skin and tissue. Then he slid his hand downwards to the curve of her neck and ran his fingers over the area of her throat.

He dipped down and grasped her petite shoulders, pressing their bodies together. His lips reached her neck as his breath rippled upon her skin. He bared his pearly fangs and in the next moment, they pierced her.

Tsumugi twitched in her sleep as Tenn closed his mouth around the wound, sucking up the thick blood that gushed and gushed. The heated liquid that spurted out slid down his throat, only temporarily satisfying his thirst. Her blood traveled through his body and slowly became one with his own.

A pair of arms wrapped around him.

“...Kujou...san…” 

Tenn’s eyes widened at the sound of his name.

Then he sighed, realizing that it was Tsumugi and withdrew from her neck. Excess blood spilled out of the wound and trickled down her skin, staining the sheets crimson.

Tenn shut his eyes, trying to block the ringing vibration of his name still lingering in his subconscious. To indulge in the taste of her blood left on his tongue and to consider her a mere food source.

But it was useless.

He only heard her gentle voice reverberating in his ears as he welcomed the burning warmth from her transferring to him. His tongue burned with need and his throat dried up. In the pitch-black darkness, her sweet scent surrounded and overwhelmed him. It fogged his mind and took over his whole being, making him her doll.

 _Geez… This girl…_

A blush fluttered over his cheeks, his head dizzy with the blood that rushed towards his face. 

_What has she done to me...?_

He wanted to engrave this moment into his mind, brand every feature of hers into his brain with searing metal. He wanted the time with her to last for an eternity. 

If only he were human, he could wake up with her in their shared bed. In the early morning with their tangled limbs amidst the thin bed sheets, bathing in the warmth of one other. Taking a stroll through a park and holding hands while soaking in the tender daylight. Grasping to each other so tightly and never letting go. 

Tenn bit into her shoulder as he swallows the sickeningly honeyed liquid that his body craved for. Such vain thoughts he had, so much he chuckled in the night alone as if he was pitying himself.

Because in the end, he knew it would just be a dream.

* * *

In the soundless kitchen, two dirty dishes remain in the sink untouched and forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> That's my story for the 2019 IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang! ~~_slides a box of tissues_ Just in case, apologies if I made anyone cry.~~
> 
> Remember to check out Ramu's twitter over [here](https://twitter.com/jeshikaramu?s=17)!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day/afternoon/night!


End file.
